Miradas
by SaRashi
Summary: Las miradas son el reflejo del alma, tu estado de animo, hasta revela tus secretos. Depende de nosotros dar miradas sinceras, maliciosas o engañosas FranticShipping, Oneshot y Songfic


**Hora de otro pequeño ONESHOT, no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribirlos pero como me vino la inspiración quise escribirlo, también tiene SongFic asi que espero que les guste.**

**Las palabras en **_**cursiva**_ **es la canción que utilizo y también estará en negrita**

**Es un tanto triste, creo que me cuesta escribir cosas alegres…**

**Ya saben que pokemon no me pertenece, tampoco la música **_**Miradas **_**que es propiedad de Axel Fernando**

* * *

***-**_**Miradas-***_

_**Hay miradas que sin duda dicen que mil palabras, y que al verlas todas juntas son como espejos del alma.**_

Dos niños de alrededor de 5 años jugaban alegremente, la tristeza era una palabra o emoción que ellos no conocían, a pesar de que se conocían apenas unos días, parecían amigos de toda la vida.

-¡Sapphire! ¡Ven es divertido! – exclamaba feliz un niño de ojos rubíes corriendo a todo lo que podía.

-¡Espera! ¡Vas muy rápido Ruby! - contesto la niña intentando alcanzarlo.

-Eres algo rápida para ser una chica, mira trepemos a ese árbol – el pequeño Ruby señalo un árbol no tan alto, sin obtener una respuesta comenzó a subir rápidamente como un pequeño tarzan –Mira no es tan difícil –

-No sé si deba - dijo Sapphire tímidamente mientras examinaba aquel árbol.

-No es problema Ruru te puede ayudar –

La pequeña Ralts uso levemente su fuerza psíquica para ayudar a la pequeña castaña para luego ella pudiera terminar la tarea.

-No es difícil – dijo feliz la niña terminando lo que era una hazaña para ella.

-Ahora treparemos todos los arboles de por aquí ¡Asi que sígueme! – el niño salto de aquel árbol a una rápida velocidad.

-¡Espera Ruby! –

_**Hay miradas que cuando miran son hirientes y lastiman, en cambio hay otras tan serenas que consuelan y acarician.**_

Sapphire corría feliz por todos lados, cuando estaba tan cerca de Ruby, olvidaba aquella timidez que siempre tiene con los extraños. De pronto algo llamo su atención, veía un objeto celeste moverse entre los arbustos.

-¡Sapphire no! –

Ruby intento advertirla pero ella solo se dio vuelta luego de haber tocado el extraño objeto no identificado, resultando ser la cola de un Salamance.

-…- Sapphire estaba helada se quedó sin poder hacer movimiento alguno, por lo que no noto que aquel gran pokemon preparaba sus garras para atacarla por hozar tocar su cola.

-¡CUIDADO! –

Ruby corrió lo más que pudo, logrando salvar a su amiga de una posible muerte o grave herida.

- ¡Quédate ahí yo me encargo! – dijo depositándola cerca de un árbol para esconderla

De repente el rostro de Ruby dejo aquella serenidad para transformarse en un rostro lleno de ira, causando que la pequeña castaña empezara a sentir más temor que el pokemon mismo.

Ruby luchaba junto a su equipo pero no lograba mucho daño de repente el Salamance preparo sus garras bajándola peligrosamente ante el oji rubíes. El cual, no tuvo mucho tiempo para lograr evadirlo causándole una gran herida en su cabeza.

-¿Asi que garra dragón? ¿Eh? ¡Pero no soy hijo de mi padre por nada! –

El niño solo se sujetaba con una mano la herida, parecía que ignoraba aquel dolor. Sapphire miraba aterrorizada todo empezando a derramar lágrimas que denotaban miedo, angustia y mucha impotencia por no poder ayudar.

Luego de un ataque de híper rayo por parte de Coco, el Salamance abandono el lugar dejando a ambos niños solos.

-¡Mira aleje a ese Salamance! –

Ruby sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado extendiendo la mano para ayudar a levantar a su amiga que se encontraba de rodillas, pero esta empezó a llorar fuertemente.

-T-tuve mucho m-miedo – decía entrecortadamente mientras lloraba sin poder calmarse.

Ruby se quedó helado, aun con su mirada serena no podía tranquilizar a su amiga que lloraba sin control.

_**Hay miradas insistentes, misteriosas, recurrentes, y las hay indiferente como las de tanta gente.**_

Ruby se encontraba en una especia de cueva, no sabía cómo llego allí solo sabía que fue salvado por una especie de bestia verde, ahora se encontraba con Nana en una cueva. Luego de que el profesor Birch lo llamara a través del Poke-Gear que tomo de él aquella silueta verde apareció de nuevo.

-Ya has despertado… Me asuste cuando oí que alguien caía del precipicio –

Aquella silueta verde comenzó a hablar causando un grito por parte de Ruby.

-¡AAAAH! ¡UN POKEMON QUE HABLA, NO TE ME ACERQUES! –

Nana comenzó a morderlo al ver que su entrenador se encontraba despavorido.

-¡OUCH! ¿¡Asi es como tratas a quien te salvo?! ¡Pequeño malagradecido! –

-¡¿Tú eres… un HUMANO?! – grito sorprendido el oji rubíes.

No hubo respuesta, aquella chica mando a su pokemon para que ataque al pokemon de Ruby quemándolo con un pequeño ataque de ascuas.

Ruby luego de recibir instrucciones del profesor Birch romo su cartera y saco al pokemon que creyó que sería eficaz contra el polluelo de fuego, liberando a un pequeño Mudkip que le salía un poco de mucosidad por su nariz. Ruby se sentía decepcionado por la apariencia del pokemon azul, la chica castaña aún continuaba atacando pero él se negaba a atacar, por lo que el Mudkip sin recibir órdenes lanzo un pequeño torrente de agua.

-¡ERES UN COBARDE! ¡DEJA DE CORRER Y PELEA! ¡TU FUISTE QUIEN EMPEZO! – gritaba furiosa la chica.

El profesor escuchaba los gritos provenientes del otro lado de la línea.

-Esa voz… ¿¡Ruby hay alguien contigo?! – pregunto apresuradamente.

-¡Es lo que trataba de explicar! No fui salvado por un pokemon sino por una chica de las cavernas con un asentó extraño – explicaba

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ja ja ja! esa chica es mi hija que me está ayudando con un trabajo de campo… su nombre es Sapphire – decía el profesor sumamente apenado.

Ruby sonreía nerviosamente mientras explicaba a la hija del profesor que él lo conocía para que pare de atacarlo. Pero ella parecía no prestarle mucha atención.

-¡Hey! ¿Me estas escuchando? – decía molesto por ser ignorado.

-¡Aun si eres amigo de mi padre… Hablaremos luego! – Dijo mientras en la cueva aparecía una gran serpiente morada - ¡Es el pokemon serpiente! ¡Seviper! –

La chica comenzó a batallar junto a su pokemon polluelo de nombre Toro mientras Ruby se negaba rotundamente, adjudicando que el solo prefería los concursos y que odiaba las batallas. Finalmente luego de otro ataque de ascuas, la serpiente pokemon cayó rendido. Pero ahora seguía otra batalla por parte de esos dos.

-Ya veo que no tenemos nada en común – dijo Sapphire - ¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta? Tu completaras tus "concursos" y yo venceré a los líderes de gimnasio ¡El límite es de 80 días! Si ganas todos los concursos tendrás mi respeto y naturalmente veré a los concurso de belleza con otros ojos ¿Qué opinas de eso?–

-Ya veo… ¡Perfecto! – dijo Ruby sellando la apuesta.

-Es un trato… Entonces… -

Sapphire cayo desmayada en frente de Ruby quien al mirar su espalada noto enormes marcas de garras. Rápidamente abrió su mochila para ver el contenido de un libro.

-La he curado lo mejor que he podido – dijo disponiéndose a salir de la cueva –Como sea… Poseyendo la habilidad para luchar… y luchando para ganar…

Detrás de Ruby se encontraba aquel Seviper, era como si fuera que el chico no supiera de su presencia pero simplemente saco una pokeball y en cuestión de segundos el pokemon ya se encontraba inconsciente.

-Tenemos diferentes motivos… ¡VAMOS! –

Ruby se alejó junto a sus pokemon y ahora el Mudkip dejando sola a Sapphire, comenzando la cuenta regresiva para su apuesta.

_**Hay miradas que ocultan verdades que mucho dañan, y las hay que en la diaria lucha fortalecen y acompañan.**_

Ruby y Sapphire se encontraban al borde de la isla espejismo esperando la señal del señor Juan.

-Oye Ruby… -

Sapphire hablo tímidamente llamando la atención del mencionado.

-Ruby… tú… me gustas…

Ruby se quedó impactado, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo porque el maestro Juan ya había lanzado la señal por lo que montaron en Pilo para regresar a la lucha contra Groudon y Kiogre.

_**Y hay miradas que pérdidas entre miles de miradas, andan sola por la vida en busca de otras miradas.**_

Había pasado un tiempo luego de la lucha en Hoenn, la batalla de la frontera pero algo perturbaba a Sapphire, sabía muy bien que Ruby le ocultaba algo le había estado mintiendo todo el tiempo en que le preguntaba si recordaba algo acerca de la isla espejismo, pero eso cambiaria hoy… Ella lo cito en su guarida secreta que ahora lo compartía con él.

-Oye Sapphire ¿qué querías decirme que era tan importante que tuve que faltar a un concurso? – pregunto Ruby sin siquiera saludar.

Sapphire solo se quedó viéndolo, sabía que era ahora o nunca y que era una oportunidad irrepetible.

-No es la gran cosa Ruby – comenzó a hablar - Lamento haberte molestado todo este tiempo… no te creía pero no era lo que quería decirte… era esto – ella dio una pequeña pausa y tomo una buena bocanada de aire – Ruby tú me gustas y espero que no lo olvides… ahora me iré de viaje a otra región pero quería que sepas esto antes de marcharme… no sé por cuanto tiempo será asique nos vemos pronto –

Sin esperar una respuesta, Sapphire dio una última mirada a Ruby y se perdió entre las lianas comenzando a desaparecer de la vista del oji rubíes quien miraba perdidamente.

-Sapphire…

_**Y hay miradas que cautivan por lo bellas y profundas, como tu mirada azul que me atrapa día a día…**_

6 meses había pasado desde que Sapphire se fue de viaje, Ruby ya no era el mismo, extrañaba la mirada azul o zafiro de su amiga, extrañaba las luchas que tenían día a día, pero más importante lo extrañaba a ella. Se encontraba en su habitación viendo la televisión cambiando de canal constantemente hasta que un canal lo paro en seco.

-Y la ganadora del concurso es… ¡Sapphire Birch! ¡Muchas felicidades! –

Ruby se acercó quedando prácticamente pegado al aparato, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Sapphire estaba en un concurso en la región de nombre Sinnoh, su boca estaba abierta a más no poder, quería saber que estaba ocurriendo por lo que espero lo siguiente.

-Ahora que junto todos los listones ¿Qué hará ahora señorita Sapphire? - pregunto un juez a la castaña.

-Creo que volveré a mi región… aún tengo que hacer algo –

- Ya veo… ¡Por favor den un gran aplauso a la señorita Sapphire! –

Ruby no escucho lo último que dijo, solo se quedó en su mente la oración _volver a mi región_ con una sonrisa melancólica salio de su habitación.

-Volveré a ver tu mirada azul…

_**Hay miradas que por tristes inmutan a quien las visten, y hay esas miradas dulces que ennoblecen quien las luce.**_

Ruby se sentía desesperado, se encontraba en un aeropuerto esperando por más de una hora, ese era el día más importante de su vida, era el día en que enmendaría el error más grande que pudo hacer. Estaba nervioso, constantemente miraba un reloj que se encontraba en la pared asi tratando de que la hora pasara más rápidamente, obviamente sin resultado alguno.

_-Vuelo proveniente de Sinnoh acaba de aterrizar en la plataforma 4 –_ se escuchó en un megáfono, eso parecía una sinfonía para Ruby que comenzó a correr rápidamente en dirección a dicha plataforma.

Al llegar la vio… Sapphire cambio, aquella chica "de las cavernas" ya no estaba, ahora estaba una mujer con un pequeño vestido de color Francia, al lado de ella estaba su Blaziken Toro ayudándola con las maletas, Ruby trago saliva y corrió a su encuentro.

-¡SAPPHIRE! – grito a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían.

Sapphire al escuchar su nombre se volteó , viendo a el chico que conocía desde su infancia, pero en vez de mostrar una mirada alegre, se veía una mirada triste que solo duro por pequeños segundos para luego tratar de mostrar una mirada dulce. Ruby llego junto a ella para abrazarla como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

-¡Sapphire! ¡Sapphire! ¡Te extrañe! – decía abrazándola más fuerte.

Pero la castaña no correspondió el abrazo demostrando una sonrisa falsa que no fue vista por su amigo.

-Hola Ruby… lo siento el viaje me agoto por lo que quiero dormir un poco – dijo ella apartándolo delicadamente, el mencionado lo miro confuso -¿Te parece si charlamos mañana? – pregunto ella dulcemente, esta acción calentó un poco las mejillas del muchacho.

-C-claro – respondió con la voz un poco cortada.

Ella comenzó a caminar seguida de Toro dejando a Ruby solo en el lugar, el pelinegro solo se quedó ahí con la cabeza baja.

_**Hay miradas que derriten hasta el corazón más duro e iluminan suavemente**_ _**el pensamiento más oscuro**_

Ahora era Ruby quien se encontraba en la base secreta, desde que Sapphire partió jamás volvió a entrar a ese lugar por lo que ahora le daba una sensación de melancolía, se sentía nervioso pero ¿Por qué? Si en la isla espejismo pudo decir sus sentimientos sin una pizca de nerviosismo.

-Hola Ruby perdón por llegar tarde –

En la entrada de la cueva se encontraba la causante del nerviosismo del muchacho.

-Para nada, llegas temprano –

-Y bien… ¿Qué querías decirme? – pregunto ella inocentemente dedicándole una mirada que derretía el corazón de Ruby.

-Bien… antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas – empezó a hablar tratando de sonar lo menos nervioso posible.

-No entiendo Ruby, no me debes ninguna disculpa…

-Solo déjame hablar ¿sí? – Pidió para no ser interrumpido porque sentía que sus piernas temblaban mucho –Todo este tiempo he estado engañándote… creí que no sería necesario decir la verdad pero cuando te marchaste me di cuenta de lo mucho que significas… -

Sapphire quería hablar pero Ruby indico que luego sería su momento

_**Como tu mirada azul que me atrapa día a día**_

-Sapphire yo… yo recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió ese día en la isla espejismo y también recuerdo lo que te dije… -Ruby se sentía pero que basura porque noto como Sapphire se sorprendía por lo que él decía –Pero por mi cobardía invente que tuvo amnesia, ese fue el error más grande de mi vida, gracias a eso casi te pierdo… -Ruby sentía la mirada cristalizada, era ridículo su padre le había enseñado que los hombres no deben de llorar pero no podía evitarlo, toda la culpa que sentía se liberaba en ese momento –Y no me di cuenta hasta el día en que te marchaste, ahí me di cuenta de la gran estupidez que hice en mi vida… Sé que no me merezco tu perdón, pero al ver tu mirada triste ese día que bajaste del avión… me di cuenta de todo lo que sufrías, todo por mi gran idiotez–

Ruby ya no pudo soportarlo y se arrodillo a llorar escondiendo su llanto con una mano.

En cuanto a Sapphire ella se encontraba ahí sin hacer nada, pero luego sonrió y se puso a la altura de Ruby acariciando su mejilla, para luego obligarle a que la mire.

-Ruby yo… no tengo palabras para responder – dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro – Pero me di cuenta de que fue en parte mi culpa… Tal vez fue muy pronto cuando te dije mis sentimientos, claro éramos niños pero ahora… al escuchar lo que me dijiste, no tengo nada que perdonarte, por mi culpa estuviste sufriendo todo este tiempo y además… -Sapphire aparto una mano para poner en la cabeza de Ruby, en la parte donde estaba aquella herida que nunca cicatrizo – Por mi debilidad tienes esto… por ser una persona débil, hice que aquel Salamance te hiriera y lograra separarnos…

Ahora Sapphire es la que se encontraba llorando, si Ruby pensaba que se sentía basura, ahora pensaba que era la peor escoria del mundo, por lo que hizo algo que debía hacer hace tiempo. Limpio las mejillas de la castaña y le planto en suave beso, no tardó mucho en ser correspondido por Sapphire.

Con ese beso, ambos transmitían todo lo que se habían guardado por mucho tiempo, estuvieron asi un rato hasta que sintieron la necesidad de oxígeno.

Ambos se miraron alegremente, las palabras estaban de sobra. Tampoco hubo necesidad de preguntar y responder, eran novios… y dependía de aquellas miradas azul-rubí para lograr superar todo lo que pasaron por mucho tiempo…

* * *

**¿Muy meloso? ¿No? Pero espero que les guste**

**Ahora solo tengo que terminar mis otros fics, aunque eso solo el tiempo lo dirá…**

**Quizás haga otro ONESHOT de Oldrival, Mangaquest o Commoner (no me pidan yaoi que no me gusta para nada) pero más adelante y puede que sea songfic de nuevo. Aunque puede que sea más alegre que este o quizás más triste depende de mi inspiración en ese momento y la música que elija.**

**Me despido que tengan un lindo día o noche o lo que sea xD **


End file.
